The present invention relates to a fluorine-containing compound. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fluorine-containing compound which can be used as additive for transparent resin material to be used for a variety of applications such as optical communication, optical waveguide, optical recording and a liquid crystal display, and relates to a formed body comprising the fluorine-containing compound to be used for a variety of applications such as optical communication, optical waveguide, optical recording, and liquid crystal display, and relates to material for optical and electronic part.
Fluorine-containing compound is useful compound which can exert excellent properties such as water repellency by virtue of a fluorine atom and employed as raw materials of various industrial products. And, as a technical field of fluorine chemicals, there is given the application to a transparent resin material used for optical communication, an optical waveguide, optical recording, a liquid crystal display and the like. Many of transparent resins which have been conventionally used in these applications exhibit a water absorbing property. And since the absorption of water into the transparent resin results in various adverse effects such as occurrence of warping and strains of molded(formed) body and increase of transmission loss, a variety of studies have been conducted on reduction in a water absorbing property of a transparent resin. With respect to the fluorine-containing compound capable of exerting properties resulting from a fluorine atom, there is noted its application to the transparent resin material to be used for the information technology (IT) field as the recent development of IT fields.
With respect to a material containing conventional transparent resin, for example, Japanese Kokai Publication 2000-239325 discloses resin compositions containing a polymer (A) containing a repeating unit of 6-membered ring structure having ether bond and a (meth)acrylic polymer (B), and Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-05-32731 discloses a low water-absorption transparent resin produced by injection polymerization of compositions containing phenyl methacrylate, dicyclopentenyl acrylate, and alkyl acrylate having alkyl group of 1 to 5 carbon atoms and crosslinking agent in the presence of a radical polymerization initiator. With respect to these resin compositions, there are descriptions that they are usable for optical parts such as lens, optical information recording media such as optical disk, and materials for optical transmission. Furthermore, for example, Japanese Kokai Publication 2000-89049 discloses polymer materials for optical communication which comprises a repeating unit consisted of ester-bonded compounds containing nitrogen atom in main chains.
However, there is a room for contrivance for providing the material containing these transparent resin with improved low water-absorption property and preferably usable for various applications such as optical communication, optical waveguide, optical recording, and liquid crystal display fields.
As conventional fluorine-containing polymers, fluorine-containing aryl ether ketone polymers are disclosed in Japanese Kokai Publication 2001-64226 and 2003-82091. These polymers comprise monomer units having a fluorine-substituted benzene ring and phenyl ether structure and exhibits basic properties such as solubility in solvent and heat resistance. However, there is a room for contrivance to provide fluorine-containing polymers with further improved properties so as to be suitably used for optical and electronic parts and additives for resin.